<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repose by Morgan_Swampcroft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654959">Repose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Swampcroft/pseuds/Morgan_Swampcroft'>Morgan_Swampcroft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Post first full clear, Post maxing Than's bond out, Thanatos POV, supergiant gave the gays everything they want (it's me i'm The Gays)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Swampcroft/pseuds/Morgan_Swampcroft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zagreus finally sits down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You look tired. It wouldn't kill you to sit down for a few moments. Promise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Than, you know I can't. If I sit down, I'll never want to get back up again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way he says that. His smile doesn't falter for even a moment, but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>weariness</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Your fingers dig into the flesh of your arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would that truly be so awful, Zag? To stay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've met her, Zagreus. What more do you need?" Your voice near cracks at that. You don't know if you can forgive her for leaving at all, for creating the situation that has seen her son die time and again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two hundred and sixty seven times, Zagreus has died, since this all began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and she's wonderful, better than I ever dared to dream, but...I don't know, Thanatos. I don't feel as though my work is done yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When will it be, then?" Snappish. Curt. You take a breath, calming yourself. "When will the House - when will we-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-be enough for you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Than, I-" He takes a step closer and his hand on yours is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you can feel the blood thrumming through his veins and your composure nearly falters. "I'm sorry. Truth be told, I don't know what it is compelling me to throw myself back out there as soon as I've done my rounds. I know I have more freedom to relax now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows knit together in a frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps I am more like Father than I care to admit, and I don't actually know how that works."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you've only just had that realization?" You shake your head, let a teasing lilt cut through to soften otherwise harsh words. "Look. I'm aware I am hardly qualified to preach. But does it occur to you, your Highness, that some of us miss you when you're gone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He lurches forward at that, and before you can truly process it his balled fists are tangled in your achiton and his lips are on yours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You are glad that Achilles is on break. Not because you have anything to hide, but because he is an irrepressible gossip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zagreus always kisses you like he's afraid it might be the last chance he gets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite knowing better, there's always a tiny flicker of uncertainty, of fear that he might be right, and that one day he won't come home to you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You break the kiss to place your own lips at his neck, dragging your teeth over that vibrant pulse point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Than-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay with me, Zagreus." He shivers, and you hook an arm around his waist, pulling him close. "Please. We both have our commitments...but as you've taken care to remind me so often, there is more to life than work, and this House."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why, Thanatos. Are you suggesting that we play </span>
  <em>
    <span>hooky?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I learned from watching you, Zag."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His laughter. You would do anything, for his laughter. All the warmth of the sun but none of the hateful, piercing light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The best the surface has to offer in your arms, laughing, because of you. No other view could compare.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose I can afford to rest, for a bit. Give Father's wretches some extra time to put things back in order." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone happened to put in an order with the contractor for a lushly appointed couch, and you know, I've yet to try it out myself. Sit with me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For you, I'll sit. But don't let word of this get out - I've a reputation to uphold." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May Megaera herself strike me down if I should dare break your confidence." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You still aren't used to this. Hearing such lightness in your own voice. He brings out a side of you that you didn't even know was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He eyes the couch with such naked suspicion that you can't help but laugh, and you take his hand, floating to the purple silken cushions and bringing him with you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You have to give praise where it is due, he does have excellent taste in furnishings, and the house contractor knows how to build comfortable couches. You float down and recline, and Zagreus looks from your hand, to your face, to the couch, and then back to you. You can practically see the wheels turning in his head, before he frowns and opens his mouth to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You haven't exactly left me much space there, Than-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You tug on his hand, pulling him forward. He trips against the edge of the couch, and you guide his fall. His hair brushes against your chest as he lands practically in your lap, and a hot flush suffuses his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Oh, I see. I. Suppose this works, that is, if you're happy to be a couch yourself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well. That's fine, then." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks up at you, laurels askew. You pluck them from his head, tossing them over to the side table he'd ordered for you, and tilt his chin up so you can look into his mismatched eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There. This isn't so bad, is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It could be worse." He pretends surliness, and you lean down before you can question yourself and press your lips against his forehead. That you have the freedom to do so is still dizzying, and going by the expression he wears as you pull back, the same can be said for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will admit, Zag," you thread your fingers through his messy hair, gently combing out the tangles from his last dozen fights, "I've given this a lot of thought."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is 'this', exactly?" He watches you, almost guardedly. Like he's worried that you'll disappear if he makes any sudden movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which, is not a groundless fear, you will privately admit. You have a lot in common when it comes to running away, rather than confronting your feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Laying here with you, like this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Those gods on Olympus...I do not envy them much, but sometimes when I am performing my duties I do find myself wishing that I could spend more time at rest." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I could have a talk with Lord Ares, ask him to cut back on the whole 'war' thing and give you a break."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could certainly try."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He seems oddly invested in our relationship, so maybe I'd have a shot." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You roll your eyes, at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course he is. Together, we are as much the embodiment of war as he is. Still, perhaps you're right. If anyone could get him to grant clemency to the mortals, it would be you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm flattered that you have so much faith in me, Than."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How could I not?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't answer you, but when you tuck your spare arm around him he places his hand atop yours once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel the call, deep within you. Thousands of lives at the end of their span, mortals tethered still to the earth until you visit with scythe and sword in hand to sever the tie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You close your eyes. They can wait. Doubtless for many, their relations would be grateful for the extended time. Nothing but a direct order from Lord Hades would stir you from your bower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can feel his heart beating. Much like you can when he wears your keepsake, keeps you closer than perhaps he fully understands, pinned against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But here, like this, you don't have to worry about feeling it falter, then stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanatos...can I ask you something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever been in love?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your eyes snap open, and you stare down at him, scanning his face for signs of a jest. He's looking at you with irritating earnestness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zagreus."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry if I'm prying, it-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I've been in love." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Fancy that." You half want to throttle him. "Anyone I know?" You absolutely want to throttle him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You rest your cheek against the top of his head, and sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it. I asked Meg, too, and she-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am aware, yes." Your voice is flat as you remember the Fury dragging you to the lounge to talk about it between shifts. It is fortunate that Zagreus restocked the honour bar, as words alone are hollow comfort when your mutual partner once again demonstrates less emotional awareness than his dog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I seem to have struck a nerve. It's fine, I can drop it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zag. It's fine, just..." You pull your fingers free from his hair, hold him close with both arms. When you speak, your voice is barely even a whisper. "You. It's you. It has always been you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Wait, wait - me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you empty-headed-" Sharp exhale, followed by a gentle kiss to the top of his head. "Yes. You. When I told you that I love you, I meant it. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I. Than, I'm sorry. There's so many kinds of love, I've learned as much from Lady Aphrodite, I didn't want to assume anything." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zagreus." You silence him with his name, spoken like a prayer. "For some reason, despite it all, I assure you that I am in fact in love with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes are so wide, and his heart is beating like the frantic wings of a scouting bat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I feel like a fool." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That feeling is self-awareness. I recommend cultivating it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glowers at you, and you nuzzle your nose against the side of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for telling me." He rolls in your arms, and your breath catches at the sight of him sprawled against you, chin on your chest. You never want to move again. "And, for what it is worth...I love you too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I know," </span>
  </em>
  <span>is what you want to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I've known since before you left me. I've known since you gave me that bottle of nectar. I've known since you first outpaced me in our contests. I've known in the way you try to impress me with pithy comments whenever I come to relieve the load you carry. I've always known, Zagreus."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've an odd way of showing it sometimes," is what comes out. Hurt flashes through his eyes, and you curse your carelessness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." You close the distance, brush your lips over his. "A few more moments like this, and you might start to make it up to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As long as it takes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You know he means that. Once Zagreus sets his mind to something, he doesn't stop until he sees it through. You know that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes you want to deny him the catharsis of forgiveness, so that you never have to go without the warmth of his blazing determination focused your way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that would be selfish, and as much as you want to be selfish with him, around him, you can't. It would be cruel to deny the others the chance to bathe in the light of his regard. Despite what the mortals say about you, you've never found it in you to be deliberately cruel.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You stay silent, together, until he turns his face into the crook of your neck and his eyes close. His breathing slows, and after a few moments of stillness you realize that he has fallen asleep in your arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even in the moments you steal away together with mouths and hands and bodies together in the dark, you have never had the chance before this to see Zagreus sleep. You know that, in theory, he does - Hypnos told you once that Zag has notably vivid dreams - but it seems almost unnatural to see the ever-moving Prince lulled into peaceful stillness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You steal a glance around you. While your end of the House is abandoned for the time being, doubtless wandering shades or even Achilles will return soon. And when they do, this moment will end, and you will return to your duties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So will Zagreus. You know he will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In your arms, Zagreus mumbles something unintelligible under his breath, and wraps his arms around you, his grasp fearful and tense. His eyes flicker beneath their closed lids, and his knees curl up in clear distress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zag," you whisper, and he whimpers. "Zag, it's okay. I've got you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he clings closer, twitching and flinching, sweat beginning to soak his clothes, you abruptly understand why he refuses to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How many endless drifting hours has he spent in this state, alone? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah, hey, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> I felt something familiar - I can't believe he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>fell asleep!</span>
  </em>
  <span> And...you're here too! Why...are you here too?" The attempt at a whisper is really more of a low shout, but Hypnos doesn't manage to stir Zag with his bellowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your brother floats a few feet away, peering at you both over his bundled blanket cape. His eyes are wide with readily apparent wonder, and not for the first time you almost envy the way he wears his emotions on his sleeve.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm taking a break," you reply, shortly. "So is Zagreus."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can see that! I more mean, what's with the whole...him sleeping on you thing? You really aren't the kind of person I look at and think 'ah, I could nap with you', you know what I mean? No offense!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We were talking." Zagreus rolls, pressing his face into your shoulder and his heart beating frantically. "Hypnos. Since you are here. Would you mind making yourself useful? And keep your voice down, would you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh sure! What do you need?" He drifts closer, then catches himself and repeats what he just said, but slightly quieter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's...sleeping poorly. Can you do anything about that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can do that for you, yup! Though - Thanatos, sometimes it's important to have bad dreams. They can help you work through all sorts of stuff that you're not ready to face the rest of the time." He grins at you, sheepish. "Between you and me, I'm pretty sure that's why Zagreus hates sleeping so much! Seems to be a bit of a backlog, there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You're almost surprised at him drawing the same conclusion, but sleep </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> his domain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I doubt he's going to be willing to do it more often if each time brings pain. Perhaps you could intervene, from time to time. Give him some moments of rest."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think he might spend more time with us, if he slept better?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I do."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, boy!" The sheer delight on his face brings a tiny smile to yours. "You betcha. I'll do up a schedule and pencil in some designated downtime for him! And - Hey, if he sleeps more, will you be around more, too? Given that he's using you as a pillow, and all."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Very probably," you reply, trying not to encourage him by letting the amusement you feel leak into your tone. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well gosh, I'll get right on it!" Hypnos drifts over, and his eyes flutter closed as he places two fingers against Zagreus's head. Immediately, the Prince ceases his unconscious struggles, his heart calming and the tension leaking from his muscles. "There you go! That ought to keep him down for at least a few hours."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Hypnos. Do you think I can move him?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah for sure. You could probably just drop him down on the floor and he wouldn't wake up! I really did a number on him, there. Can't remember the last time he let himself actually rest. Really not good for anyone, even gods! And that goes for you too, Thanatos."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Noted." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you thought about asking Lord Hades for an assistant? I'm sure there's plenty of shades out there that'd be happy to help with the whole killing mortals thing, maybe you could go ask Tisiphone for a recommendation."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think that will be necessary. Besides. This job isn't supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyable.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well that seems pretty boring to me, but I guess that's why you're the god of death, not me!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess so."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I just think you could use a few more breaks, you know? I miss you when you aren't around, and I'm sure Mom does too." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother Nyx</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I talk often, brother. I appreciate your concern, but it's misplaced." You're not entirely sure that's truthful as the words leave your lips. The longer you hold Zagreus, the more weariness seeps into your own bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You are tired.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the way Hypnos is looking at you, he can tell. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, I think we could all use a decent night...or day's....rest. I'm sure even Lord Hades would agree! He's been hitting his desk more often than usual, and he usually only hits five thumps an hour when he needs his beauty sleep!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You count those?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course! I keep track of all kinds of things. Did you know Zagreus has died..." Hypnos pulls out his notes, missing your wince, "...Fifteen times to </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Bull of Minos?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I was aware."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, huh! Guess you would be, being death and all." Hypnos taps his quill against his chin. "That probably sucks for you. Do you feel it </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> time?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"...Yes." You look down at Zag, and brush his fringe out the way of his eye. "Yes. I do."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yow</span>
  </em>
  <span>ie. Yeah, yeah. Rest is </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the books then. I'll pencil it in. Will you need help getting to sleep?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Hypnos. That won't be necessary." You pause. "But thank you for the offer, nonetheless. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'm going to move Zagreus somewhere a little more comfortable."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, sure. I have to get back to work anyway. The shades aren't going to record their grievances themselves...although." He stares off into the distance, as if struck by a bolt of inspiration. "What if they could? I could get a guest book! That would free up </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much time! Then I'd be able to focus on all my other duties and- Right! Leaving. I was doing that. Bye, now!" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He practically shoots away, and you take a few moments to close your own eyes and just listen to the rushing of the Styx beneath you. You should probably spend more time with Hypnos. He's been doing a good job, recently, and if he actually manages to make Zagreus slow down then he'll deserve all the time you can give him.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In the meantime, you hope what he said about the depth of Zag's sleep is correct as you gather your energy. Transposing yourself with another living being is still something you need practice with, but short hops are within your power. Hooking one arm under Zagreus's legs to support him, you direct your energy and let reality warp around you to move from your couch to his room - A journey you've made a few times before, but usually with considerably more...urgency, than this. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His room is messy, as ever. A quick scan around shows that since you were last here, Zagreus...bought a gaming table? A futile purchase, if he refuses to actually spend time at home. Maybe you could offer to play with him, at some point.</p><p>Zagreus is surprisingly light. It is no imposition at all to carry him to bed and gently lay him down, but he is built for speed and dexterity, not raw muscle. You carefully lift his head, sliding the pillow beneath it, and once you're content that he's settled just...stand there, observing. </p><p>He's beautiful, at peace. The way the faint light filtering in from the fires burning in the courtyard catches the line of his jaw, the planes of his chest as it rises and falls. You feel a little awkward, as you stand there. Looking around his room while he rests feels like a violation. But you also don't want to leave, just yet, and hovering in place and watching him sleep also feels odd. </p><p>A familiar sight catches your eye - Mort, resting on his desk. Your face softens involuntarily. You've missed him. It is good to see that he's being taken care of, though you didn't doubt that he would be. You pick your old friend up, smoothing your thumbs over the well worn and loved fabric, and indulge yourself for a moment in holding him close to your chest. It's only when you stop doing so that you realize your hands are shaking. </p><p>Hypnos was right. You do need rest. </p><p>You have your own bed. Your own chambers.</p><p>And yet here you are, easing onto the bed beside your sleeping lover. Given the fact that Zag fell asleep on you in the first place, you figure he probably won't mind. </p><p>You also don't want to leave him alone, in case those nightmares return. His whimpers stilled your heart in your chest, and you don't want to risk him having to endure them without you there to comfort him, now, or ever.</p><p>...That's a thought you'll think through at another time. </p><p>For now, despite the growing clamour of the unquiet  dying that echo in the core of you, you're taking a break from being responsible. 'Playing hooky', as Zag called it. </p><p>His bed is comfortable enough. You rest your head down on the pillow next to his, slowly, carefully, allowing yourself to relax. When you are satisfied - though about what, you are unsure. Perhaps that you won't be interrupted - you press a kiss against Zagreus's shoulder, and then press in close to him.</p><p>His legs tangle with yours, his glowing feet a comforting source of warmth against your often cool skin. He rolls back against you, sleeping lips curved in a pleased smile, and you just marvel at the fact that you get to be here with him like this. You reach over, and tuck Mort into the crook of his arm.</p><p>Your eyelids grow heavy, and you recognize the influence of your brother settling over the House. You will sleep here for the first time, with your love. </p><p>This is enough. </p><p>For now, this is enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>